deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Project C
"I will fight form save my way" "hero in training project C will be here to serve you" fanon wiki idea so far Project c vs akihiro dragoscale Backstory project C is hero in the lab created to sending in war he save live of renita and become friend with sephira as biotic engineered weapon he created to be souless anyway he no fool and he now how megaserpentine make very bad affect to the planet and stop it Stats Name: project C Origin: cosmos+I.N.F.I.N.I.T.Y Age: 22 Gender: '''Male '''Height: 1.65 meter Weight: 100 pound Species: biotic-engineered human Family: - Date of Birth: Wednesday, May 23, 1990 Handedness: Right-Handed Attack Potency: A't least wall level '(destroy multiple werewolf), likely''' room level (overpower space titan) | 'building level '''via railgun(destroy this size meteor) | C'ity-Block level '''via mark XII warsuit (hold his own again mega serpentine) '''higher '''via destruction ray '''Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic combat speed | massive hypersonic '''via railgun(meteor buster) | '''speed of light '''via laser gun form mark XII warsuit '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 'Wall Class' | Small Building Class | Building Class Durability: ''' | '''Wall level (Tanked blows from werewolf) | at least Building level(tank meteor) likely higher (tank megaserpentine attack) regeneration maker him very hard to kill Stamina: superhuman Range: '''Standard melee range, killometer via railgun,planetary via laser gun '''Intelligence: low grade in school but very good with milltary prepreration and mastered physical Weaknesses: sun light can make him much weaker, even can kill him if he can 30 minite sun burn without armor,also if enemy destroy is head and his heart together he can,t regeneration,also his armor make form metal make megnatic useful in fight him super heat attack can kill insanity if it burn his armor Notable Attacks / Techniques: *'air cutter:high speed srike via blade make it hard to dodge and see(air base attack)' *'shadow move:use movement skill to created image persistane' *'railgun mode shadow shot:20 much shot form railgun his aim very well souldless and very fast stike' *'railgun mode electric shot: 30+ much high eletricity shot form railgun it will explose when shot to enemy attack everything in 200 meter radius but need 5 secound to charge' *'stealth mode:use when his wear MARK XII warsuit his turn in to invisibilty via radar and human eye' *'destruction ray: ultimate move of project C use enegy of his suit 75% created light speed '''very powerful beam it hotter than 10000 C Weapons/Equipment 'Claymore Sword' The sword is double-edged, 80 inches long, and weighs 8 pounds. It's blade is a black colour, with a flame pattern, and it's hilt is a deep steel. Usually, project-C wields this with both hands, although he doesn't find much difficulty in one combat Railgun MARK XI Blue color high powered rail gun make by machine master it has size 6 foot long and make via superconducter and nanosilcon 'MARK XII warsuit''' ultimate armor make via machine master can protege user for heat until 5000 C it possesed nuclear fusion reactor and eletromagicnatic barrier ,radar and can communicate with internet very well Mary Sue Test Score 25 like vampire smart and powerful but not invicible Category:Sword Wielders Category:Gun Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Original Characters